Bloodfox
by agentpiperh
Summary: Sydney and Gage fonally get together, and a terrorist gang bent on making life hell for a certain business man...
1. Bomber Bummer

Hey All! This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote, and I decided to post it. Hope you like it!

* * *

**I do not own any of the Rangers or Assistant DAs in this story, nor the show itself. I do, however, own the Fox and Luther.****  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter One  
**

_Bomber Bummer_

Walker and Alex were standing over their baby; Sydney and Gage weren't far behind.

"Look at her! She's so stubborn!" remarked Sydney when the baby refused to let go of her finger.

"Looks like she's taking after you.'' replied Gage. Everyone burst out in laughter at Sydney's look of horror.

"I don't think that's a good example for Victoria." giggled Alex after Sydney elbowed Gage hard in the ribs.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Texas, in the Fox's (the notorious leader of the well-hated gang, the Bloodfoxes) hideout, the Fox was questioning a man.

"All preparations ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Can we execute the plan right away?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then get to it numbskull!"

"Yes sir!" The man scrambled out of the room.

Not long after, the man and the Fox were hovering over a large office building. The Fox pressed a button and the helicopter flew out of range and out of sight seconds before the building blew up.

Alex and Sydney were cleaning up the table after lunch.

"What a meal!' Gage patted his stomach.

"Alex always had the best cooking." Walker pointed out.

Just then, Walker's cell phone rang. "Walker." Walker listened. "I'll be there."

To Sydney, Gage, and Trivette, "There's been a bombing at the P.B. Somers office building."

Sydney gasped at the scene of devastation before her. The building had been nearly completely blown apart. Only one section of the building still stood. Debris was everywhere and the wailing of the shill sirens of police cars and ambulances filled the air.

"Who could've done such a thing?"

"Well, looking at all this, somebody real smart." sighed Walker.

* * *

They returned to the office to research the case further. Walker, holding up a small plastic bag containing a minute amount of what appears to be white phosphorus, stated,

"Whoever did this obviously knew what he was doing. This was all the residue they could find from one of the bombs."

"From **one** of the bombs?" interjected Sydney.

"According to the investigators there were at least three separate bombs set in three parts of the building. That's what caused the building to be nearly completely blown apart. A single bomb couldn't do that." Walker explained.

"Hold on. What kind bombs were they?" inquired Trivette.

"Let's ask Alex." responded Walker.  
  
They headed toward Alex's office.

Alex, typing, said, "Well, according to this, they were model A-1529 bombs, a high velocity and high explosive-"

"-made and used by only one group I know of--the Bloodfoxes." interjected Trivette.

"Good thinking," said Sydney, "But who is the boss guy? We can't do anything with out that information."

Gage responded, "Don't you remember the last case we had with them? One of those Bloodfoxes led us to him unknowingly. He's _the_ Fox."

"Ah. Is their hideout still in that warehouse on Whitmore Street? They'll never learn." smirked Sydney, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

* * *

So, what do you think? Pleez review! 


	2. A Fight and a Dinner

Here's the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A Fight and a Dinner_

Sydney approached the building from across the street, looking much like an innocent pedestrian. She stepped into the building and headed toward a door to the left. A man suddenly appeared from the shadows, standing in front of Sydney, blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled the man.

"I'm going to see the Fox." replied Sydney.

"Well then, you gotta pass the test."

* * *

Sydney, her hair in a ponytail, had taken off her light outer jacket, revealing a white tank top. She was standing opposite a muscular man. The man who stopped her was staring at her hungrily.

"Are you sure he can handle me?" teased Sydney.

"He could handle two of you." retorted the other man.

"We'll see about that." said Sydney as she attacked.

No more than thirty seconds later, Sydney had the man pinned to the ground.

"Pretty good. Now you gotta beat me." The other man jumped in. It took Sydney forty-five seconds to beat him.

Soon, Sydney was in the Fox's "office" with the other man, now sporting a black eye.

"I have come to join you as a Bloodfox." Luther looked at Sydney in obvious approval.

"Looks like you passed the test from Luther." remarked the Fox, glancing at him. Luther grunts, still in shock at his ungainly defeat. "All right, Bloodvixen, the next meeting's in two hours. Meanwhile..."

Sydney found herself displayed her fighting skills to the Fox.

"Who trained you?" wondered the Fox.

"One of the Bloodfoxes. Dan." responded Sydney, in perfect timing with the fight at hand.

"Bring in this... 'Dan' person." the Fox said to a man standing by the door. Minutes later, the man stepped back in, followed by none other than Gage.

"You trained...I'm sorry, I didn't get her name." said the Fox.

"She's...Alyssa." responded Gage, after sneaking a look at Sydney, who mouthed "Alyssa" in the middle of a block. "And, yes, I trained her."

"She fights well. She'll work with you since she knows you best. Now get out of here. Take Caitlin with you." ordered the Fox.

* * *

"So this is Bloodfox headquarters." said Sydney, "I've only been in the labs."

Now seemed like a opportune moment to do what he'd been planning for......well, ever. Gage summoned up his courage and moved a little closer. Swallowing hard, he blurted, "Dinner at Le Paradis sur Nuage Argent?"

His question caught Sydney off guard. "Are you asking me on a date?" said Sydney, breathlessly, in surprise.

"What do you think?" Gage prompted, a devilish grin creeping onto his face.

"Hm...Alright. I'll have dinner with you." Sydney said after whirling around and punching Gage in the stomach.

"Great!" wheezed Gage.

* * *

Later that night, Sydney and Gage were sitting across from each other at a small white table complete with white table cloth, rose, and wine. Sydney was in a red, very sexy red strappy dress slit dangerously high up the thigh and Gage was in a nice suit: it was the perfect setup for a romantic night.

"So you're sure we have all night?" Sydney asked for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes I'm sure. I double-checked with everyone." replied Gage annoyedly but mesmerized by Sydney's beauty.

The waiter approached them "May I take your order, monsieur and madame?"

Sydney immediately responded, "I'll have the sirloin steak with cream of mushroon sauce, medium rare, veggie side dish please."

"I'll have the same. Sounds good." said Gage.

"Thank you. I'll be back with your orders. " The waiter politely bowed and walked away.

"So. Do you want some wine?" Gage opened the bottle of wine from the ice bucket and poured then each a glass. After some light conversation, the waiter returned with their orders.

"Here you go monsieur... and here you go madame. Enjoy.".

* * *

I sense something happening between Sydney and Gage! Next chapter you'll see why this fic is rated R! Review Pleez! The button at the bottom of your screen is your friend! 


	3. Author's note Sorry! Not a real update!

**Author's Note**

Sorry guys, I know it's taking me forever to update. I decided to fix up the two chapters I had on here, so they look a lot better and I've fixed mistakes and changed some things around. Hopefully I'll get around to adding another chapter or two.


End file.
